


The lost symbol

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 8 (JaeHyun Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: En un mundo en el que cada persona tiene una marca en la piel de su muñeca idéntica a la de su alma gemela, JaeHyun es el único que no la posee.





	The lost symbol

**Author's Note:**

> —Historia escrita para Akane, que fue de las pocas personas en adivinar un juego sobre NCT.  
> —No soy muy dada a escribir soulmates!AU, de hecho, este es uno de los pocos que he hecho a pesar de que llevo mil años escribiendo. Espero que os guste.

            Cuando una persona nace, en su muñeca derecha siempre hay una pequeña marca que con el tiempo se va haciendo más y más definida hasta que llegado el momento oportuno, acaba por obtener la forma final, una forma idéntica a la de su alma gemela. Todas las personas tienen esa marca porque todas ellas tienen un alma gemela; sin embargo, es cosa del destino que las almas gemelas se encuentren o no lo hagan… y el destino es a veces caprichoso.

 

            No obstante, en este mundo en el que cada persona está marcada con un símbolo concreto que la conecta de forma especial con su alma gemela, nace un niño que no tiene marca alguna en su muñeca derecha, un niño al que llaman JaeHyun.

 

~

 

            —Mamá… —murmura JaeHyun a los cinco años, solo unas semanas después de haber comenzado el colegio, mientras la mujer lo está arropando en la cama—. ¿Qué son las almas gemelas y por qué yo no tengo una?

 

            A su madre le pilla desprevenida la pregunta porque, a pesar de que desde el principio sabía que era algo a lo que iba a tener que responder en el futuro, no había esperado que se diera tan pronto aquella situación. No obstante, la señora Jung se recompone y le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hijo antes de comenzar a responderle.

 

            —Un alma gemela es una persona con la que sientes una profunda conexión, que puede ser amor o amistad —explica con calma—. Todo el mundo tiene una, así que, tú también la tienes, mi niño.

 

            JaeHyun asiente lentamente a las palabras de su madre, aunque no parece convencido del todo con aquella explicación. No obstante, el niño tarda unos minutos en volver a hacer otra pregunta, sacando de las mantas su brazo derecho y mostrándole a su madre su muñeca, vacía de toda marca.

 

            —Pero los niños de mi clase dicen que no tengo el símbolo de mi alma gemela —dice—. Todos los demás tienen una pequeña marca aquí —JaeHyun señala su muñeca—, mis amigos la tienen, los profesores la también y mamá y papá también la tienen… ¿por qué yo soy el único que no la tiene?

            —Cariño, ven aquí.

 

            Su madre se sienta en la cama junto a JaeHyun y lo envuelve entre sus brazos de forma protectora mientras siente cómo su hijo comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. La mujer trata de calmarlo diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, diciéndole que no tener marca no significa nada, que seguro que tiene un alma gemela en algún lugar, como el resto de personas… pero ni ella misma está segura de eso y le parte el corazón ver a su pequeño de esa forma. Si por ella fuera, su JaeHyun tendría el mejor alma gemela, una persona encantadora que lo quisiera mucho y que lo tratara muy bien… pero eso nunca había estado en su mano.

 

~~

 

            Mire a donde mire y haga lo que haga, JaeHyun no puede evitar estar rodeado de personas que han encontrado a su alma gemela o la buscan desesperadamente. Desde que hacía diez años había descubierto que él no tenía alma gemela, el chico ha acabado resignándose a estar solo el resto de su vida. No obstante, aunque esté resignado a no encontrar a su alma gemela como los demás, el chico no puede evitar sentirse un poco celoso y algo molesto cada vez que se encuentra totalmente rodeado de parejas especiales que no paran de hacerse carantoñas o decirse palabras moñas. Celoso y molesto porque él no va a tener nada igual nunca.

 

            Sin embargo, JaeHyun lo lleva más o menos bien porque su mejor amigo TaeYong tampoco ha encontrado a su alma gemela, a pesar de que éste tiene una pequeña marca que al chico le recuerda a uno de los símbolos que componen el alfabeto tailandés. Estar junto a TaeYong y tenerlo como amigo es algo que al menos aleja sus pensamientos de la soledad que lo espera en el futuro, cuando ya no quede nadie a su lado que no haya encontrado a su alma gemela, porque a pesar de que TaeYong le haya prometido que no se alejará de él aunque encuentre a su alma gemela, JaeHyun no está tan seguro de que eso pueda ser posible.

 

            Pero cuando un par de años después, llega a su grupo de baile un chico tailandés llamado Ten con la misma marca en su muñeca derecha que tiene TaeYong, su amigo realmente no se aleja de él y Ten se integra en las dinámicas de su grupo de baile y de su amistad sin que JaeHyun se sienta mal.

 

~~~

 

            La universidad es la etapa más dura para JaeHyun porque TaeYong y Ten no están junto a él la mayor parte del tiempo ya que han elegido carreras diferentes y el poco tiempo que se ven no es suficiente para llenar el vacío que el chico siente en su interior. El chico ha hecho amigos, Johnny y SiCheng, pero a pesar de ello, sigue sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que le falta algo y sabe perfectamente lo que es. A JaeHyun le falta encontrar a aquella persona especial con la que sentir aquella conexión de la que todo el mundo habla, la conexión especial que solo se puede sentir al encontrar al alma gemela de uno.

 

            Es probablemente porque se pasa todo el primer año de carrera arrastrándose por los pasillos de la facultad como si de un muerto viviente se tratara que, durante el segundo año, sus amigos se empeñan en presentarle a un montón de chicos y chicas que, o no han encontrado a su alma gemela o ésta solo es una amistad, para ver si JaeHyun se siente atraído hacia alguna de todas esas personas. Pero por muchas veces que vayan al club que hay cerca de la residencia de estudiantes en la que todos se quedan o que lo hagan quedar con diferentes desconocidos en cafeterías para ver si se llevan bien o no, el chico es incapaz de animarse del todo.

 

            No obstante, eso cambia en su tercer año de carrera, cuando estando en la biblioteca estudiando para un examen, un chico se sienta a su lado. JaeHyun lleva un montón de horas estudiando y tiene la cabeza bastante embotada, por lo que cada mínimo ruido o movimiento cercano capta su atención, así que, cuando el chico a su lado se remanga la camiseta, no puede evitar fijarse en que su muñeca derecha está libre de toda marca, no hay en ella ningún símbolo que lo conecte con su alma gemela. Es entonces cuando JaeHyun se fija en el rostro fino y de rasgos afilados del chico moreno que se ha sentado a su lado, sus cejas fruncidas en un gesto de concentración, sus ojos rasgados prácticamente invisibles fijando su vista en los papeles que tiene delante, su nariz recta y sus labios finos, siendo mordidos por un par de paletas algo más prominentes que el resto de los dientes.

 

            Su corazón late rápidamente ante la visión de aquel desconocido sin marca y JaeHyun piensa por primera vez en la posibilidad de que no tener marca en su muñeca puede ser a la vez el símbolo que lo conecta con su alma gemela. Por ese motivo, el chico no puede evitar que una sonrisa amplia aparezca en su rostro mientras llama la atención del muchacho a su lado para presentarse, tendiéndole su mano, mostrándole deliberadamente su muñeca desnuda de toda marca.

 

            —Mi nombre es JaeHyun —susurra.

 

            El chico al principio lo observa con el ceño fruncido, sin entender por qué está siendo molestado; sin embargo, en cuanto baja su mirada hacia la mano que JaeHyun le tiende y ve su muñeca, el chico le dedica una sonrisa que ilumina el mundo de JaeHyun en un instante mientras toma aquella misma mano.

 

            —Mi nombre es DoYoung —responde, con una voz dulce que hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca y su piel se vuelva de gallina.

**Author's Note:**

> —Entre que las almas gemelas no son mi fuerte y que la narración en presente tampoco lo es no sé qué es lo que he acabado haciendo aquí… pero lo he hecho con cariño y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?


End file.
